miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Piracy Measures
If the game is pirated or if the game detects cheating, these measures will be enabled. After beating the main story and resetting, if you bought the game legitimately, there will be a pop up notification saying "Do you wish to enable Anti-Piracy Measures? These can be toggled.". Toddler Miis Miis will only do 1/8 of the damage they would have normally done. They also will never have any total HP higher than 17. While this is active, Miis will be very short with small bodies and big heads. Their dialogue will be replaced with "*coo, babble*" as well. MEMDATA MEMDATA is an error handler. It has no stats, but it has a full move set of OHKO that will never miss. It only appears when the game's enemy generator has been tampered with or corrupted. Butter Hands Miis will often drop their weapon, halving their damage. Combined with the Toddler Mii debuff, this makes all damage pitiful. Occasionally after a battle, a notification will say "____'s weapon was lost to the wind..." With the Mii in question on their knees with a sad expression. This means that the Mii's current weapon will be forever lost and the Mii will have to use their hands until they ask for a weapon. Dissatisfying Food Food will not fill your belly, but it won't raise stats either. In fact, some food will DEcrease stats. All boss and Roaming Gourmet exclusive food will be replaced with Mushy Mulch. It significantly decreases all stats. Warnings If the game detects cheating once, the Great Sage will appear on screen. He will have a stern expression and is waving his staff. He will say "You must cease this behavior! The Dark Lord is enough to worry about without you mucking about!" He will then fade away into a dark screen. The game will reset any changes made by the cheating. If the game detects cheating again, the Great Sage will appear again with an angrier expression waving his staff faster. He will say "I told you to stop! This sort of acting will give you great punishment!" If you cheat a third time, the Great Sage will appear onscreen. "I told you to stop and you didn't listen! This is your punishment! Time Reset!" His staff will glow bright red and the light engulfs the screen. The game file is reset. If, for whatever reason, you cheat AGAIN, the Darkest Lord will appear on screen. "You failed to heed these warnings. Now take this as your eternal punishment!" The player will be thrown into the final battle without their job, allies or weapon. They will be at their base level. Naturally, the player will be demolished, softlocking the player into an endless loop of Game Overs. This will not cease until the player resets their game and reverses their cheating. In the Blocktopia Series Only 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........Um........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........So........ You know how like, you Corrupted the game........ Or something........? 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ Well........ I-- I'm afraid I'll have to delete your Save File........ Even if you got very far into the game........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '*Sigh* You did this to yourself........ (The game is then Deleted. If there isn't any save data, the 3DS Shuts Itself off.) In Blocktopia Version II Only There is an Exclusive Monster that will appear if you haven't scanned in an Amiibo Yet, acting as an Anti-Piracy Measure. Click Here to learn more about it. In Harsh Edition Only IF you pirated the Game when it boots up, a conversation with Goldie and a Default Mii will happen. Here are the quotes: Goldie: ................................................................ Goldie: ................................................................ Goldie: ..................You see....................................... Goldie: ................................................................ Goldie: Something went wrong. REALLY wrong. Goldie: My game got STOLEN. Do you know what YOU'VE done?! Goldie: There is no choice, but I'll have to KILL you. 1st Mii: ? -The Mii is hit and killed from a Golden Scythe, ending the Cutscene and going back to the title- These actions will repeat forever and ever and ever on a pirated copy. Miitopia Insanity's Anti-Piracy and Anti-Cheats If the game detects the game is Pirated, then an image will pop up when booting up the game. The Images has Goldie with a Trollface on it, saying "Nice Job, Loser.". If the game detects your cheating with A Cheating device, and not the Cheat Menu, Goldie will appear like the Great Sage and give you a stern Warning: "DO NOT CHANGE I GAME'S CODE, I REPEAT! DO NOT CHANGE THE GAME'S CODE" If you cheat again, Goldie will appear more Angry and say with text that nearly covers the Screen: "YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO MAKE LIFE EASIER, AREN'T YOU? WELL, STOP DOING IT, OR I WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU!" If you cheat yet again, A Siren will Play, and Goldie will say: "You are making me angry! Stop tampering with my games code, OR ELSE!" If you cheat once More, Goldie will appear, this time Covering half the screen, and her text having scary-looking text that is shaking. "If you do this Once More Time, I will end all of you. STOP NOW OR FACE YOUR DEATH!" If you cheat a 5th time, then Goldie will say "THAT'S IT! NO MORE MIIS AT ALL! HI-YA!" Which then, will crash the game, and make it unusable, as Goldie (The Game Itself) makes the Motherboard of the game "melt", by overheating it up to 300°F. This won't only make the Game Unusable, it could also make the Console your playing the Game on injured, or even unusable! In Miitwopia only If the game detects you hacking, cheating, or pirating, the game will lock you into extreme mode. Not to mention, Reborn(Rather than the Great sage, as at this point in the story, the Great Sage is out of commission) will frequently warn the player every chance he gets: on the title screen(where it replaces the normal title screen) and on the screen where the game asks you if you want to continue. If you don't reverse the cheats or buy the game by the time you fight the Keeper of the night, well... Meanwhile, in Some Game With Miis... Mii #1: Come back, Shane! (Jacob attacks and kills the protagonist) Jacob: My Name's Not Shane, Kid! (Jacob hops onto an SD Card and flies into Space with it.) Jacob: I'm Blastin' Off Again (Jacob flies into hyper-space; with, "THE END' Showing up on screen) (In the physical version, the Jacob VR headset un-straps itself from the player) (In the digital version, SGWM Delete itself.) Disparadise When you cheat or pirate a game these will happen All grub becomes a greyish blue blob called ???. The battles will be extremely hard and items are disabled. All the music will become mute. At the end you will see your character. Protagontist: Bye.......... The game will be deleted and the game will become unplayable. Trivia * Oddly enough, if the anti-cheating is disabled by cheating, it will still kick in. * This was based on the Goldie page and Miitopia: Harsh Edition's anti piracy measures. * The 4th Warning After The Great Sage Deletes your Save is the Only Time that you can fight someone without a Job. The Besmirched Noble Son doesn't really count since you don't really play as him and instead watch it happen. * Future Kub's Anti Piracy Measures checks if you have Cheated, Pirated or Switched another Version of the Game while another one is still on. * The Some Game With Miis piracy message references The Town With No Name. * If the third Option Happens, it will Delete the one that was Switched in. NOT the new one. (For Example, if you switched Voicetopia for Blocktopia Version II while it's still running, when you come back, the Voicetopia Data will be Deleted. * Future Kub's Speech is Similar to Monika's Speech at the end of DDLC Right before the Song. *Miitopia Insanity's Measures are the most dangerous, as it can "melt" the entire game card, and as well as damage your 3DS/Switch. * Feel free to add your own! Category:Miscellaneous